Raining
by Firerose1300
Summary: You can run into my arms, it's okay don't be alarmed. Come into me. Doumeki/Watanuki. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

Raining

"_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed,_

_Come into me."_

It was raining, it always seemed to be raining, Doumeki had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He tried to stay close to Watanuki today but Watankui had been yelling about one thing or another and kept giving Doumeki dirty looks. It was strange to not walk the other boy to Yuuko's shop, even if he was angry about something, it was always best to not let Watanuki get in trouble. Doumeki just sighed and shifted his bag on his shoulder, he was thinking like a girl whining over Watanuki. If he were to actually date Watanuki Doumeki would definitely be the guy, he was always saving Watanuki and Watanuki was the better cook. It was a little strange to think about the other boy that way but it was no use trying to deny, Watanuki is attractive and Doumeki isn't blind.

The rain is now coming down so hard that it's become difficult to see. All that Doumeki knows is he's still moving on even though he's tiered and he doesn't know which direction he's going in. His body kicks into automatic and sends him towards somewhere his body recognizes as safe and close. In this case it happens to be Watanuki's apartment, strange considering he had been thinking about the boy. He knocks on the door expecting no response because Watanuki should still be at Yuuko's, but he hears a call of 'just a moment' and an opening door. Watanuki just stares at him for a second before frowning.

"You look like a drowned rat." Watanuki disdainfully eyes his soaked clothing and muddy pants. He sighs and opens the door wider motioning for Doumeki to come in. Doumeki enters slipping off his shoes and closing the door behind him. The apartment is very like Watanuki clean and smelt nice, he was always cooking so he always smelt like food, Doumeki liked Watanuki's food. Doumeki took his jacket off and threw it over his shoulder, everything he was wearing was completely soaked. Watanuki exited his bedroom caring a pair of pants and shirt and towel for Doumeki. He pointed towards his shower and then without a word went back into the kitchen.

Doumeki was surprised, Watanuki was unusually quiet. Doumeki shrugged it off but he planned to ask Watanuki about it later. He showered slowly warming his cold body and washing away the mud. He sighed slightly as he thought of Watanuki in the kitchen cooking and he wondered how long he had felt like he was friends with him. Or how long he had wanted to touch him and kiss him. It was a strange feeling because they were both boys but Doumeki couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement all over his body when he saw Watanuki, it was a fluttering sensation that started in his toes and gave him a pleasant kind of goosebumps all over his arms and legs. Doumeki exited the shower waring a shirt and pants that were too short, he didn't even try buttoning the shirt. Doumeki couldn't help that Watanuki was tiny, he needed to eat more.

Entering the kitchen he saw Watanuki zoned out cutting up a potato. Putting a hand on Watanuki's shoulder to rose him Doumeki was surprised when Watanuki jumped nearly three feet in the air, dropping the knife. A cut opened on Watanuki's hand bleeding profusely. Dumeki picked the knife up and after finding the first aid kit cleaned and bandaged Watanuki's cut.

"You're careless you know that." Doumeki said after sitting Watanuki down with a cup of tea, the short boy was in some kind of state caused by shock. Sitting down next to him Doumeki waved a hand in front of his face. "Oi, are you alive in there?" Doumeki put his hand on Watanuki's forehead and felt for a fever after a minute of nothing he stood and began to walk toward the kitchen. A loud crash of thunder echoed through the sky followed by a blinding bolt of lightning. A heavy object collided with Doumeki, turning his head around he saw Watanui clinging to him. "Are you afraid of rainstorms?" Watanuki just nodded. Doumeki sighed and turned around to put his arms around the other's waist. "It'll be alright, I've got you." He whispered soothing words into Watanuki's ear.

Watanuki clung to him all night even after he had fallen asleep. Doumeki sighed and laid down next to Watanuki on his futon. After a minute of watching the other boy he too fell asleep. Doumeki woke to see Watanuki gone, standing he entered the kitchen where a heavenly sent was coming from. Watanuki was making breakfast. Upon seeing Doumeki, Watanuki blushed and mumbled a quiet good morning. Doumeki nodded and wished Watanuki good morning too. They ate in silence and before Doumeki left Watanuki stoped him.

"You won't tell anyone about last night will you?" Doumeki smiled and put a hand on Watanuki's head.

"I won't but, you have to come on a date with me. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." Smiling at Watanuki's open mouth Doumeki put his shoes on and exited. Now he would get to see if he would really be the man in the relationship, he could always wait till it was raining.

**A/N:** This is my first story written for XXXholic and I'm mostly pleased with it. I think it's slightly strange and OOC but thats just me.


	2. Author's Note

Dear readers of Raining,

I will be rewriting the story it will have the same plot but I plan to fix spelling and grammar mistakes. It will also be longer and better worded.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I found all your comments to be extremely helpful. Also to everyone who like it I'm glad that you liked this draft I hope you like the redo too.

If anyone is willing to beta it for me that would be extremely helpful.

~Firerose1300


End file.
